Letter Essay
by mejef13
Summary: my letter essay for homework


Dear Mr. Paulson,

I have recently read Soul Eater by Atsushi Okubo. I would give this series a 8.5/10. The 8.5 is because it is a manga(japanese comic) but it has a great and intriguing plot.

Soul Eater is about a school that fights evil. This evil are called kishin's and witches. Every student has a goal to make the ultimate weapon a death scythe. Which you get by obtaining 99 human souls and 1 soul of a witch(in that order). The students are split up into teams. A miester/technician which controls the weapon, and a weapon which is a person who had the proper genes to become one. The series mostly focuses on miester Maka and demon scythe first three chapters introduce the seven main characters Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. The next three chapters introduce more of the action in Soul Eater. In chapter 8 and 9 the true gore and horror was revealed in Soul Eater. When Maka and Soul go on a mission Soul sacrifices himself to save Maka. By sacrifice i mean he jumped in front of her to keep her safe. In chapters 10-12 Soul Eater gets happier, but more confusing, and angrier. If i went into detail i would ruin it though so i wont. Lets just say newer and more exciting things happen.

Soul Eater fits into many genre's. Main and easy to notice ones are supernatural, action, adventure, and comedy. Some harder to notice ones are horror, and romance. Romance isn't really a confirmed genre but you can see the hints of it. The action and adventure as well as horror, and supernatural come from the antagonist's. The antagonist's are the kishin's and witches. The comedy comes from many reasons, there's always hinted comedy in the series.

There are 7 main characters. I'll introduce them from most important to least important. Maka Albarn, is Soul's miester. She has blond hair and green eyes, and is a two star miester. Soul Eater, is Maka's weapon. He's a demon scythe and has white hair and red eyes (he's an albino). Black Star, he's Tsubaki's miester. He is an assassin with blue hair. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, is Black star's weapon. She's a shadow weapon, with five known forms. Ninja sword, chain scythe, ninja star, smoke bomb, and uncanny sword. She has black hair and blue eyes. Death the kid/Kid Death or most commonly known as Kid is a shinigami(grim reaper). He is the meister of Liz and Patty. He has OCD, and his hair is black with three white stripes and has gold eyes. Elizabeth Thompson, most commonly known as Liz is a gun and Kids weapon. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Patricia Thompson, most commonly known as Patty is also a gun and Kids weapon. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

_"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? WHAT YOU SAW WAS JUST A SOUL RIGHT!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU SAW THE FUTURE! DON'T GIVE UP BEFORE YOU EVEN FIGHT! YOU'RE GONNA COLLECT SOULS AND MAKE ME INTO THE STRONGEST DEATH SCYTHE, RIGHT!? YOU'RE GONNA BEAT THAT STUPID WOMANIZING DAD OF YOURS SPEECHLESS, RIGHT!? LIFT UP YOUR HEAD! I'M TALKING TO YOU! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIM! ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! AIN'T THAT PRETTY NICE OF HIM?"_

This was quoted from Soul. I think this is an important passage because Soul's telling Maka not to give up. Soul saying this regains Maka's will to fight. It's also giving Maka hope for the future. Without this passage things would've taken a turn for the worse. This passage also shows Maka's and Soul's bond. That they can both regain each others hope, and are always there for each other.

i choose this book because of it's intriguing plot. I love this series, because of it's interesting characters and comedy. Also the action and adventure, is so well thought out. Just the fighting style is intriguing enough. Also i love Okubo-sama's drawing style. Also i can relate to most of the characters. Especially maka though.

I would highly recommend this book series to anyone. It has so many realistic topics anyone can relate, female or male. also the characters are easy to relate to! Atsushi Okubo's writing and drawing style's intrigue many. This is one of the many great series Atsushi Okubo had written. This book has so many interesting points that you can never be board. It can be apocalyptic, childish, romantic, funny, and sad all at the same time. I personally never get board reading this series. You can never truly know what happens next until you read the series.

Sincerly,  
>Mejef13<br>~nya~

(Soul Eater has 25 books and is rated older teen)


End file.
